


You’ll find yourself lost inside of the chaos

by E22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E22/pseuds/E22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risvegliarsi con il respiro di Niall sul collo e coi ricci di Harry a solleticargli una guancia era normale, infatti dormire tutti insieme era una delle cose più belle con cui avevano imparato a convivere in quegli anni; la necessità di condividere esperienze con quattro estranei si era subito trasformata in bisogno di vivere ogni cosa insieme a quattro anime gemelle.<br/>Risvegliarsi, invece, con l’incertezza di aver rovinato uno dei rapporti più importanti della propria vita per colpa di troppi ormoni ed alcool, era una di quelle cose che Zayn avrebbe volentieri lasciato ai telefilm o ai libri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ll find yourself lost inside of the chaos

“Tu sei bisex!”, Zayn, dopo due anni, riteneva di essere abbastanza preparato a qualsiasi affermazione strana potesse uscire dalle bocche dei suoi compagni di band, invece, quella sera, Harry riuscì lo stesso a sorprenderlo.  
Erano sdraiati sul divano di casa del più piccolo, intenti a mangiare patatine ed a guardare una puntata vecchissima dei Simpson, mentre aspettavano che gli altri tre li raggiungessero per andare al party di compleanno di Josh, in una discoteca poco fuori Londra.

“Uh, sì e lo sai da sempre”, lo guardò con sospetto, grattandosi distratto la barbetta che quel giorno si era dimenticato di radersi, “come mai me lo stai chiedendo?”

“Nick è gay”, si sistemò meglio sul divano, parlando più lentamente del solito, sapendo quanto a Zayn desse fastidio non avere il controllo della situazione o il suo semplice divagare, “e penso che Liam e Louis stiano iniziando ad uscire insieme”, sorrise e rallentò ancora di più la sua parlata quando vide lo sguardo sorpreso del più grande, “più che pensarlo, in realtà, ieri ho visto Louis che cercava di baciare Liam mentre gli metteva una mano nei pantaloni”, altra pausa per guardare il cellulare e fare innervosire il più grande, “quindi sono abbastanza convinto che stiano insieme. Anche perché Lì non si è lamentato di niente”, nel parlare si alzò per andare in cucina e Zayn gettò all’indietro la testa, appoggiandola sul cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi per il fastidio.

“Comunque, tu sei bisex ed hai fatto sesso. Tutti i miei amici sono gay e tutti hanno avuto dei sani rapporti sessuali gay. O comunque degli accenni, non sono sicuro che Liam e Louis abbiano già concluso, ma, in ogni caso, sono l’unico vergine da questo punto di vista!”, si sedette nuovamente sul divano e guardò l’amico serio, senza aggiungere altro.

“Niall non è gay ed è tuo amico. Poi sono convinto che tu abbia amici etero, basta escludere ogni persona che Nick ti abbia presentato e sei a posto!”, Zayn riprese a guardare la televisione prendendo un’altra patatina, “pure Josh e gli altri ragazzi sono etero. Ed anche Stanl-”

“Puoi fare sesso con me?”

“-ey. Cosa?”, il ragazzo più piccolo si era avvicinato a lui, stringendo tra le mani l’orlo inferiore della sua maglietta e guardandolo con un sguardo insicuro e dolce – che usavo solo per intenerirlo, lo stronzo.

“Andiamo! Sarebbe solo una cosa in amicizia! Nick continua a prendermi in giro ed in più voglio davvero sperimentare! Il sesso, ma anche il semplice baciare un uomo, fare una sega a qualcuno di diverso da me! Fare un pompino! E sei l’unico a cui posso chiedere; non posso certo cercare dei ragazzi in giro per la strada per poi ritrovarmi mille giornalisti alla porta!”, Zayn fissò le labbra del ricciolino e, con la parola ‘sesso’ che rimbombava nella sua testa, non riuscì a pensare ad altro se non a quanto fossero meravigliose e sensuali.

“Harry io non-”, si schiarì leggermente la voce e distolse lo sguardo dalla bocca del più piccolo, “io non credo sia una buona idea. Dopo diventerebbe tutto complicato e-”, non finì la frase che il più piccolo gli diede un piccolo bacio a schiocco sull’angolo delle labbra, staccandosi subito per guardarlo negli occhi.  
Si fissarono per un attimo, poi il più grande portò una mano tra i ricci di Harry e se lo tirò contro, facendolo quasi cadere a sedere sul proprio grembo, iniziando a baciarlo.  
Era un po’ come tornare al liceo - prima della fama e prima di X-Factor - con quel bacio; non era uno di quei baci che scambiava velocemente con Perrie prima di poterle sfilare le mutandine e nemmeno uno di quelli possessivi che Danny era abituato a dargli dopo tanto tempo che non si vedevano. Era una pomiciata da liceo in piena regola; Harry stava studiando come muoversi, carezzandogli piano la barba e passando delicatamente la punta dell’indice sul pomo d’Adamo, come per sentire la differenza del corpo di un uomo da quello di una donna.  
Sempre baciandolo, con gli occhi chiusi, il più piccolo si mise a cavalcioni su una sua coscia, premendo  maggiormente  il proprio corpo contro quello di Zayn e lasciando che la propria mano scivolasse piano lungo la sua maglietta, premendo sul petto – sodo e così diverso da quello femminile -, solleticando leggermente i fianchi – più piccoli e tonici - ed infine appoggiandola sull’erezione dell’amico.  
Sollevandosi sulle ginocchia, per essere più alto di lui ed approfondire maggiormente il bacio, Harry premette la sua gamba contro il sesso di Zayn mentre strusciava il proprio contro il suo fianco; il pakistano, smettendo di giocare coi riccioli del più piccolo, lo afferrò per le spalle e fece in modo di farlo sdraiare sotto il suo corpo, mettendosi sopra di lui e prendendo il controllo del bacio mentre, lento, faceva scontrare ritmicamente i loro bacini.  
Erano così assorti da quella pomiciata in piena regola da non accorgersi del fatto che fosse finito il cartone, che le patatine si fossero rovesciate su tutto il tappeto e che dei passi si avvicinavano velocemente ed in modo molto rumoroso lungo il corridoio. 

“Ehi gentagli-”, la porta si spalancò, andando a sbattere contro il muro, e Niall corse nella stanza, paralizzandosi quando si rese conto di cosa Harry e Zayn stessero facendo sul divano; il più grande si sollevò subito dal corpo del ricciolino, guardando spaventato Niall e cercando di sistemarsi i capelli, agitato, mentre ignorava il gemito di disappunto del più piccolo.

“Niall, io …”, si guardò intorno come a cercare una via di fuga mentre Harry si sollevava a sedere, sistemandosi la maglietta ed i ricciolini, “mi dispiace!”, mormorò infine con uno sguardo triste.

“Uh, tranquilli! È colpa mia, avrei dovuto bussare! Non sapevo che stesse … uscendo insieme, giusto? Sono circondato da coppie gaie e felici ormai! Meglio più fan per me!”, la voce di Niall era meno sicura del solito anche se cercava comunque di comportarsi seguendo il suo nuovo stile da ‘ragazzo da confraternita’, come Louis lo aveva definito. Sembrava volesse fare intendere di non esserci rimasto male, ma i due ragazzi lo conoscevano troppo bene per non notare la sua agitazione o il tono di voce meno deciso con cui parlava; solo che nessuno dei due riusciva a capire esattamente come mai ci stesse male,visto la situazione insolita.

“Comunque, Louis e Liam sono già in macchina, li ho incontrati nel venire qui, ed hanno detto di raggiungerli!”, diede un’occhiata veloce ai due amici e poi si girò per andarsene, “vi lascio a sistemarla faccenda ai, mh, piani bassi e vi aspetto in macchina! Siate veloci”, aggiunse chiudendo lo porta.

“Perché eri così agitato?”, Harry si alzò, guardandolo dubbioso e camminando verso il bagno.  
Zayn, ributtandosi seduto sul divano, semplicemente non rispose.

 

 

 

 

La festa di Josh era un casino; fans imbucate, bottiglie di spumante usate per fare la doccia agli invitati e bicchierini di shot che continuavano ad essere serviti ogni due minuti. Se si escludeva Liam, che al momento stava trattenendo Louis da fare qualche cavolata – tipo baciarlo in pubblico o cercare di fare il giocoliere con dei calici di champagne -, tutti erano ubriachi.  
Zayn era seduto sul divano del loro privè, unico angolo libero dalle fan, e sorseggiava un drink mentre decideva se fosse meglio uscire in quel momento per fumarsi una sigaretta o se fosse il caso di aspettare; optò per rimanere lì quando Niall, completamente bagnato di spumante, lo raggiunse per buttarsi su di lui, stringendolo in un abbraccio e nascondendo una risata contro la sua spalla.

“Perché sei tutto bagnato?”, provò a farsi sentire sopra la musica, fingendo di non essere infastidito dal fatto che stesse inumidendo anche i suoi vestiti.

“Andy e Josh hanno iniziato a svuotarmi addosso delle bottiglie di spumante e poi tutti si sono uniti”, si staccò dalla sua spalla, rimanendo comunque seduto sulle sue gambe, e gli rubò il bicchiere di alcolico, “tutti mi maltrattano Zayn e nessuno mi difende! Anche Liam è sparito con Louis invece di sgridarli!”, il più grande sorrise; succedeva spesso, quando era ubriaco, che l’irlandese si mettesse a fare dei drammi inutili, pretendendo che il mondo lo coccolasse e lo difendesse, nonostante fosse sempre lui a mettersi nei guai o a cercare quelle stesse cose di cui si lamentava.

“Perché ti hanno svuotato addosso lo spumante?”, chiese riappropriandosi del proprio bicchiere.

“Uh, perché ho spinto Josh nella torta!”, raccontandolo, si illuminò felice ed orgoglioso.

“Non credo tu abbia più bisogno di essere difeso Nialler”, decise il più grande ridendo.

“Ma tu mi difenderai sempre, non è vero?”, lo guardò cercando di imitare uno sguardo da cucciolo e Zayn scoppiò a ridere, abbracciandolo e dandogli un piccolo bacio sulla guancia prima che l’irlandese si alzasse, reclamando una birra.

 

“Ora ho capito!”, il pakistano sussultò, non essendosi accorto della presenza di Harry dietro di lui.

“Cosa? Harry, non comparire alle spalle della gente!”, il ricciolino iniziò a puntargli contro l’indice e Zayn capì da quel piccolo particolare quanto fosse ubriaco.

“Tu hai una cotta per Nialler! Tu”, si avvicinò fino a mettere la punta del dito sul suo naso, “sei”, il dito scivolò sulla guancia mentre il più piccolo barcollava leggermente, “cottooooo!”, concluse  Harry, buttandosi a sedere al suo fianco, accucciandosi come un gattino e cercando di appisolarsi usandolo come cuscino, “ed io sono intelligentissimo”.

“Haz, io non sono cotto di Niall e tu sei decisamente troppo ubriaco”, Zayn si complimentò con se stesso per il tono sicuro con cui aveva parlato.

“Io sono ubriaco, ma tu hai una cotta per lui! Dai! Tu non ti agiti; sei tutto misterioso e silenzioso e … sei uno che non si agita, ecco!”, soddisfatto delle sue conclusioni, Harry chiuse gli occhi e mormorò uno “shhhh” segnalando che la discussione era definitivamente chiusa.

Zayn rimase per un po’ a fissarlo, poi, sentendo la risata forte di Niall provenire dall’angolo del bar, si voltò a guardare l'irlandese mentre questo cercava di evitare che Josh gli spalmasse in faccia una fetta di torta e, sorridendo, capì di essere fregato. O cotto. O, per essere più precisi, entrambe le cose.

 

 

 

“Però, se non ci provi con lui, possiamo andare avanti con il nostro accordo?”, erano passati tre giorni dalla festa di Josh ed era la prima giornata che passavo sul tourbus, tutti pronti per il primo ciclo di interviste di quella settimana, quando Harry, sorridendo insicuro, si era avvicinato alla finestra dove, seduto su una poltroncina, Zayn ascoltava la musica, disegnando distrattamente su un block notes.

“Quale accordo?”, mormorò facendo una piccola smorfia quando il più piccolo gli strappò una cuffietta dall’orecchio e si sedette in braccio a lui, “e provarci con chi?”, aggiunse circondandogli la vita con le braccia ed appoggiandosi alla sua spalla per poter vedere il blocco da disegno e continuare a disegnare.

“Di introdurmi nella felice vita del sesso gay e con Niall. Cioè, con Niall è la risposta alla seconda domanda, ma se vuoi introdurmi nella felice vita del sesso gay con Niall, per me non è un problema. Mai rifiutare una cosa a tre! Però voglio fare le cose per gradi; godermi queste ultime prime volte, prima i baci e poi tutte le basi!”, la risposta del più grande fu un gemito di disappunto – ed una fitta di eccitazione.

“Haz”, Zayn chiuse il blocco e fece girare il più piccolo per guardarlo negli occhi, “hai idea di tutte le possibili conseguenze di questa cosa?”, gli sistemo un ricciolo più ribelle degli altri dietro un orecchio e gli pizzicò una guancia dolcemente.

“Okay”, Harry si mise a cavalcioni su di lui in modo da poter essere più comodo e parlare faccia a faccia, lasciando che le braccia del più grande lo avvolgessero, “non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi, di essere il padre dei miei figli o altre cose strane. Ti sto solo chiedendo se possiamo fare sesso; se puoi insegnarmi un lato del sesso che non ho mai provato. Non sarà uno di quei cliché in cui io mi innamoro di te o tu di me, okay? Prima di tutto perché ti amo già, come amo tutti gli altri, secondo perché so che entrambi possiamo affrontare questa cosa senza eccessivi traumi, vero?”, Zayn fissò gli occhi verdi chiaro di Harry per tutto il discorso e sorrise quasi intenerito nel sentirlo parlare così serio e convinto.

“Mi basta che sei sicuro!”, mormorò sollevandolo e facendolo sdraiare di traverso sulla poltrona, mettendosi in mezzo alle sue gambe.

“Sono sicuro; ti giuro che non rovineremo niente, okay?”, scivolò con il sedere più in basso, sistemandosi meglio in quello spazio ristretto ed allargando ulteriormente le gambe per sentirlo più vicino, “a te non da fastidio per la storia di Niall?”

“Haz, non c’è nessuna storia tra me e Niall. Forse mi sono reso conto di essere particolarmente attratto e di aver una maggiore attenzione nei suoi confronti, ma lui è etero ed io sto bene così. Quindi sì, va bene con la storia di Niall”, con la mano sfiorò i vari tatuaggi sul suo braccio, scivolando con le punte fredde delle dita da un segno di inchiostro all’altro, studiandoli.

“E non diciamolo agli altri perché tutto si incasinerebbe e non capirebbero”, il respiro del più piccolo era già accelerato ed il sesso leggermente eccitato si scontrava ritmicamente contro il bacino di Zayn, “ma ora loro non ci sono quindi, ah!”, un morso sulla clavicola, sopra l’ultimo tatuaggio fatto, lo interruppe, “quindi possiamo passare al primo livello e, beh, metterci le mani nei pantaloni!”

“Hai ucciso con una frase tutta la mia eccitazione, grazie”, ridacchiò il più grande, spingendosi contro di lui e succhiando la pelle delicata del collo, tirandola leggermente coi denti.  
La risata del più piccolo morì in un gemito quando Zayn iniziò a massaggiarlo da sopra i pantaloni felpati della tuta; subito la mano di Harry cercò di imitare i movimenti del più grande, tirando giù la cerniera e lasciando scivolare le dita al di sotto dei boxer per toccare incerto l’erezione accennata dell’amico.  
Facendogli sollevare il bacino, Zayn levò i pantaloni di Harry, non sorprendendosi di trovarlo senza boxer, e, a fatica, riuscì anche a togliersi i jeans troppo stretti senza uccidersi; ricominciarono subito a baciarsi ed a toccarsi, ma, a causa dello spazio troppo piccolo della poltrona, con ogni movimento finivano per darsi delle botte, ridacchiando come stupidi. 

“Okay”, il più grande si sollevò leggermente e si tolse la maglietta, “ora stai fermo e lascia fare a me, okay?”, mormorò mentre sfilava anche quella dell'altro.  
Mentre Hazza annuiva, inumidendosi con la lingua il labbro inferiore, Zayn iniziò nuovamente a torturargli il collo coi denti, lasciando che la sua mano stimolasse pigra l'erezione dell'amico; sfiorandolo piano, il pakistano lo coinvolse in un bacio lento e deciso. Quando iniziò ad aumentare il ritmo dei movimenti del polso, Harry inarcò la schiena, gemendo ad alta voce e stringendo forte le spalle di Zayn, graffiandolo; con la mano libera, il moro scese a sfiorargli piano la pelle delicata nascosta dai testicoli, premendo leggermente e massaggiando solo esteriormente la sua apertura, sorridendo quando sentì i gemiti del ricciolino aumentare di volume.  
Iniziando a muoversi sempre più rapido, Zayn strusciò il bacino contro la coscia tesa del più piccolo, cercando di alleviare la sua eccitazione; continuò per un po’ a masturbarlo, guardandolo negli occhi mentre sul viso di Harry si susseguivano espressioni di piacere e le guance si arrossavano per il caldo.  
Mentre gli lasciava un succhiotto sulla clavicola, il più grande lo sentì irrigidirsi e, subito, il piacere di Harry gli inumidì le dita e gli schizzò sul petto.  
Dopo pochi respiri profondi, il ricciolino cercò di sollevarsi dalla poltrona per poi semplicemente scivolare seduto ai piedi di essa, lasciando così accomodare il più grande nel posto libero. Facendogli allargare le gambe, Harry si accucciò in mezzo ad esse e prese a studiare l’erezione del più grande con le mani, muovendosi lento e torturandolo senza alleviare la sua eccitazione. Con movimenti decisi, sperimentando probabilmente quelli che era abituato ad usare su stesso, il ricciolino iniziò a pompare maggiormente, strusciando il pollice sulla punta umida; con gesti più lenti ed incerti, portò l’altra mano a sfiorare quella striscia di pelle con la quale Zayn era riuscito a farlo quasi urlare, continuando a stimolarla più deciso non appena si rese conto dell’espressione di piacere del più grande.  
Con la testa appoggiata allo schienale ed incapace di chiudere gli occhi, Zayn fissò uno dei suoi migliori amici masturbarlo, desiderando solamente di poter sentire sulla sua pelle anche la sua bocca così sensuale; aumentando i movimenti, Harry, iniziò a baciargli un capezzolo, succhiandolo e mordendolo piano, facendo correre ulteriori brividi lungo il corpo del più grande. 

“Dio, Haz”, era ormai vicino al limite e non sapeva più dove mettere le mani per evitare di spingere la testa del ragazzo tra le proprie gambe.

“Venite a mangiare con noi o-”, una frase inaspettata, un morso proprio sopra uno dei suoi tatuaggi, un movimento più veloce della mano e subito arrivò l’orgasmo, sporcando di sperma la guancia ed il petto dell’amico.

Con gli occhi chiusi ed il piacere ad intorpidirgli le membra, Zayn non collegò subito quello che era successo in quegli ultimi istanti, rimanendo rilassato a toccarsi il sesso non più eccitato ancora per pochi secondi; non appena però capì cosa fosse accaduto, spalancò gli occhi e si ritrovò a fissare un Niall Horan pietrificato sulla porta del tour bus.  
Con la bocca aperta, gli occhi sgranati e le guance rossissime, l’irlandese fece scorrere lo sguardo da Harry, inginocchiato ai suoi piedi e con la guancia umida di piacere, a Zayn, seduto con le gambe aperte, con dello sperma sul petto ed i rimasugli di un orgasmo ancora negli occhi; entrambi nudi.  
Il biondino, sempre fermo sulla porta, abbassò lo sguardo e, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, uscì velocemente dal tour bus sbattendo la porta; il rumore sordo di questa fece risvegliare gli altri due dalla trance, Harry si girò a guardare il più grande, mordendosi il labbro con uno sguardo colpevole, mentre il pakistano, sentendosi in colpa senza un reale motivo, si limitò ad abbandonarsi contro la poltrona. 

“Uhm , credo sia il caso di lavarci e vestirci”, borbottò il ricciolino dopo pochi secondi, sollevandosi a sedere e facendosi strada verso il bagno del tour bus mentre il più grande si rimetteva i boxer, “e magari fare un qualche rituale per la sfiga”.

“O fare un corso di resistenza per tenerselo nei pantaloni il tempo necessario per non sconvolgere i vostri compagni di band”, la voce sarcastica e divertita di Louis fece venir voglia a Zayn di uccidersi in qualche modo doloroso, “buongiorno splendori! C’è qualcosa che dovete dire a zio Tommo?”, il ragazzo si buttò tranquillamente a sedere sul tavolo del cucinotto e da lì fissò intensamente Zayn.

“No, niente, grazie”, recuperò i vestiti di entrambi da terra e nel mentre pregò per avere qualche ora per sé nella giornata, giusto per non rischiare di aver un crollo.

“Avete fatto sesso ed avete sconvolto Nialler. Sono il più grande, devo difendere le vostre virtù e l’innocenza di Horan, è un mio dovere sapere cosa sta succedendo!”

“Sei solo curioso”, urlò in risposta dal bagno il più piccolo mentre il pakistano gli dedicava un’occhiata sarcastica.

“Okay, bravissimi. Tenete i vostri sporchi segreti per voi. Io non vi racconterò cosa facciamo io e Liam”.

“Louis, la tua totale mancanza di discrezione implica che tutti noi e tutte le persone dello staff sappiamo già cosa fate tu e Liam. E, se te lo stai chiedendo, nessuno di noi voleva veramente saperlo, grazie. In più, molto probabilmente Liam ti lascerà quando scoprirà che non riesci a stare zitto neanche su queste cose”, senza più guardarlo, Zayn si chiuse in camera.

“Non siamo più amici!”, fu l’ultima cosa che sentì prima che il più grande iniziasse a borbottare, andandosene, e Zayn, ancora senza capire perché si sentiva sconvolto – senza volerlo ancora ammettere del tutto -, avrebbe voluto abbracciare Louis per la sua capacità di farlo sorridere sempre.

 

 

 

La questione era che, ad Harry Styles, non si poteva dire no; se uno come lui ti offriva del sesso e tu eri single da troppo – o da poco; o non lo eri per niente -, rifiutare non ti passava neanche per l’anticamera del cervello.  
E Zayn, dopo aver capito che Niall riusciva a fargli sentire le famosissime farfalle nello stomaco ed essersi arreso al fatto che, per quanto volesse, confessare i propri sentimenti sarebbe stato dannoso per il loro rapporto, non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare a del sano, eccitante e divertente sesso con uno dei ragazzi più belli che conosceva.  
Non era nuovo a queste cose visto che, per tutto il liceo, prima di X-Factor, aveva intrattenuto uno strano rapporto di amicizia e sesso con Danny e, dopo anni, questo era ancora il suo migliore amico.  
Solo che vedere la faccia sconvolta del biondino entrambe le volte in cui li aveva beccati in atteggiamenti poco consoni, aveva iniziato a fargli pensare che magari – forse, incrociando le dita – questo potesse essere un po’ geloso di lui. Era sempre partito dall’idea che Niall fosse etero, un po’ per il suo modo di porsi ed un po’ per il suo continuo arrossire davanti a giornaliste troppo provocanti, ma non si era mai soffermato a pensare a quanto le sue guancie diventassero rosse anche tutte le volte che veniva sorpreso a fissare il petto nudo di uno dei suoi amici. Cosa che molto probabilmente non avrebbe mai notato se Harry non avesse deciso di studiare ogni loro singolo movimenti, con la precisa intenzione di farli mettere insieme; Zayn, dopo aver scoperto questa sua nuova missione, rifiuto di fare domane, sapendo di non avere possibilità di capire la logica del ricciolino. 

“Non girarti troppo velocemente, ma Nialler ti sta fissando la schiena mentre mordicchia la cannuccia del succo. Sembra incantato e non si è nemmeno accorto che Louis gli ha rubato la ciambella dal tavolo”, Zayn era intento a prepararsi per un’intervista, ancora senza camicia e decisamente in ritardo, quindi si limitò ad annuire senza veramente ascoltarlo.

“No, Zayn, sono serio”, rinunciando a tutta la segretezza, Harry lo afferrò per le spalle e lo fece girare; Niall, ancora intento a fissarlo incantato, sussultò e divenne tutto rosso, alzandosi ed abbandonando la stanza, “hai visto?”

“Okay, sì, ho visto”, borbottò in risposta al sorriso sornione dell’amico, “Haz, ti rendi conto che non mi metterò con Niall? E che se ci mettessimo insieme il nostro accordo finirebbe?”

“Uh, non ti preoccupare, ho un piano!”, disse allegro mentre se ne andava; nuovamente, Zayn iniziò a contemplare l’idea di scappare per sempre da quel covo di pazzi.

 

 

 

Per tre giorni furono sommersi di interviste, servizi fotografici, riunioni in sala di registrazione ed apparizioni televisive, senza nemmeno un attimo di pausa per poter pensare; così, quando il giovedì mattina Paul diede loro la giornata libera, Zayn tranquillamente tornò nella sua cuccetta e si riaddormento, lasciando che gli altri decidessero come passare il resto del giorno senza di lui.  
Quando si risveglio, verso mezzogiorno, si avventurò nella zona giorno coperto solo dai pantaloni morbidi del pigiama e lasciando i suoi capelli in disordine, pensando di essere da solo; appena entrò nel cucinotto notò, però, Harry seduto a gambe incrociate sul tavolo, intento a fissare lo schermo del computer.  
“Per voi è troppo complicato usare le sedie?”, sbadigliando e grattandosi la nuca, Zayn prese un bicchiere di succo fresco dal frigo, “perché non sei uscito con gli altri?”, chiese poi mentre si appoggiava con il mento sulla sua spalla, curiosando il suo pc. 

“Liam e Louis sono usciti insieme e penso che Liam sia un po’ insicuro sul rapporto che c’è tra me e Louis, così preferisco lasciarli soli, mentre Paul ha portato Niall a vedere lo zoo”, scrisse una risposta ad un tweet di una fan e poi chiuse lo schermo, “così avevo pensato che potremo usare il tour bus per passare alla seconda lezione, ma penso che Niall e Paul tornino subito dopo pranzo e sinceramente non credo reagirebbe bene a vederci una terza volta in posizioni scomode”, Zayn annuì stiracchiandosi.

“Allo zoo?”, nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo di Harry e succhio distrattamente la pelle delicata.

“Sì, voleva vedere le scimmie e le giraffe; sarebbe voluto andare da solo ma Paul non lo ha lasciato. Però si è arrabbiato, ha detto che siamo tutti iperprotettivi nei suoi confronti e lo trattiamo come se fosse una bambolina delicata”, gemette piano quando le mani del più grande iniziarono a toccargli i fianchi, “forse non si è reso ancora conto che con gli sguardi che gli rivolgi vorresti fargli di tutto, tranne che trattarlo come una bambolina delicata, ahia”, aggiunse quando Zayn gli pizzicò la pancia per zittirlo.

“Quando hai detto che tornano?”

“Non lo so, mezz’oretta forse? Oppure un’ora, boh, non hanno dato un orario!”, rispose il più piccolo iniziando a premere la mano sopra i propri pantaloni, “dovevi svegliarti prima!”

“Potevi svegliarmi tu”, mormorò facendolo scendere dal tavolo ed iniziando ad incamminarsi verso il bagno, “oppure possiamo chiuderci a chiave qua dentro e cercare di essere i più silenziosi possibili”, Harry lo seguì ridacchiando, chiudendo la serratura.

“Mi sembra una buona idea”, rispose, alternando ad ogni parola un bacio e lasciando scorrere le mani sul corpo dell’altro, “certo se l’unica stanza di questo tour bus con una chiave non fosse un bagno sarebbe tutto migliore”, continuò mentre si lasciava sfilare la maglietta.

“Cosa consiste la seconda prima volta nel mondo del sesso gay?”, nel parlare, Zayn ridacchiò per l’assurdità della logica dell’amico.

“Pompini”, mormorò guardandolo dritto negli occhi, sfiorandogli le labbra nel parlare; Zayn sentì una fitta di eccitazione ed iniziò a baciarlo spingendolo contro la porta.  
Subito Harry ribaltò le posizioni e, mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a lui, iniziò ad abbassargli i pantaloni, provando a tirargli giù coi denti e ridendo vittorioso quando, dopo due tentativi, ci riuscì; rivolgendogli una veloce occhiata dal basso, rivelando un po’ di incertezza, il ricciolino lasciò un piccolo bacio sull’erezione coperta dai boxer grigi prima di iniziare a lasciarci un succhiotto, inumidendo la stoffa chiara fino a farla diventare scura e provocando brividi di piacere al compagno.  
Quando finalmente decise di liberarlo anche dai boxer, lo fece mordendogli giocoso la pelle sotto l’ombelico ed iniziando a fare un percorso di piccoli succhiotti scuri avvicinandosi al sesso ormai scoperto; sfiorata con il mento la punta dell’erezione, Harry decise di deviare ed andare a mordicchiare il tatuaggio a forma di cuore sul fianco mentre con le mani gli carezzava le cosce e la pelle sensibile vicino al sesso.  
Zayn mise le mani tra i suoi capelli, saggiandone la morbidezza e godendosi la sensazione dei ricci che scivolavano tra le dita, incastrandosi; fissandolo dall’alto, incantato da quanto potesse essere sensuale quella visione, premette leggermente per farlo avvicinare alla propria erezione.  
Non appena iniziò a sfiorarlo con le labbra umide, Zayn gemette ed inarcò la schiena, trattenendo dallo spingere in avanti il bacino o tirarsi maggiormente contro il viso del ragazzo; dopo pochi tocchi incerti, con cui sembrava studiare la sua capacità e tutta la situazione, Harry iniziò ad approfondire sempre più il contatto, facendo impazzire il più grande. Senza più trattenersi, il moro tirò i capelli del minore e gli fece aprire di più le labbra, spingendosi maggiormente in lui ed aumentando il ritmo dei movimenti; le mani del più piccolo stringevano forti i fianchi magri e stretti di Zayn, graffiandolo con le unghie corte, mentre gli occhi chiari, che lo fissavano dal basso come per controllare se stesse andando tutto bene, diventavano sempre più lucidi. Vedendo le sue labbra rosse e completamente umide di saliva, Zayn non poté fare a meno di pensare a come sarebbe stata roca e bassa la sua voce quando avrebbero finito ed una fitta d’eccitazione lo fece muovere più velocemente, immaginandosi di sentirlo parlare. Tutto del più piccolo lo stava facendo impazzire, dalle guance rosse, intente a donargli piacere, ai capelli sconvolti per essere stati tirati e torturati da lui stesso fino alla mano con cui si masturbava, nascosta dai boxer; perfino i rumori erano una continua scossa di eccitazione.  
Erano così presi dal momento da sobbalzare entrambi, Zayn con gli occhi ancora chiusi ed Harry con le labbra a succhiare la pelle delicata dell’interno coscia, quando la porta d’ingresso del tour bus si chiuse di scatto e le voci di Niall, Paul e Josh riempirono l’aria discutendo su quale film fosse il caso di guardare.  
Dopo pochi attimi di immobilità, Harry iniziò nuovamente a stimolare con le mani l’erezione del più grande e, guardandolo fisso negli occhi, iniziò a parlare con una voce talmente roca e sensuale che fece quasi cedere le ginocchia di Zayn. 

“Scommetto che ti piacerebbe se potesse trovarci, vero?”, si avvicinò nuovamente al suo sesso e parlò sopra di esso, “vorresti magari che entrasse nel bagno e si mettesse anche lui sulle ginocchia davanti a te”, Zayn avrebbe voluto solo zittirlo facendogli riprendere quello che stava facendo ma allo stesso tempo era curioso di sentire cosa avrebbe detto, “vorresti vedere me e lui insieme, ai tuoi piedi a baciarci ed a toccarci, solo per te”, iniziando a masturbarsi da solo, il più grande iniziò a far passare la punta della sua eccitazione sulle fossette di Harry, ascoltandolo rapito, “poi vorresti vedere lui come me ora, vero? I suoi occhi azzurri diventerebbero lucidissimi; poi lui è pallido, quindi ti immagini come diventerebbero rosse le sue guance? Ed i suoi capelli completamente sconvolti?”, Zayn prese in considerazione l’idea di lasciarsi cadere seduto sul pavimento, “e, ti immagineresti di venire sul suo viso?”, come se fosse un riflesso incondizionato, subito il moro riverso l’orgasmo sul volto del ricciolino, sporcandolo.

Incapace di reggersi in piedi maggiormente, Zayn si sedette davanti ad Harry, con il respiro affannoso e le membra intorpidite; rimase a guardarlo mentre questo continuava a masturbarsi velocemente, con piccoli gemiti di piacere, e poi lo fissò incantato quando venne, inarcandosi e mordendo la coscia del moro per trattenere un gemito.

“Credo di dovermi lavare”, mormorò con la voce ancora roca Haz, pochi minuti dopo, dopo aver raccolto un po’ di sperma dalla guancia con il pollice ed esserselo portato alle labbra.

“Dio Haz”, gemette il più grande distogliendo lo sguardo, “smettila, okay?”

“Ma di fare cosa?”, ridacchiò il più piccolo mentre si toglieva i pantaloni ed i boxer, accendendo la doccia.

“Semplicemente smettila, okay?”, disse ridacchiando Zayn, alzandosi e sistemandosi per uscire, “esco senza farmi notare, ci vediamo dopo”.

“Zayn”, la voce del più piccolo era come un sussurro mentre chiudeva un pugno sulla sua maglietta per fermarlo, “ sono stato bravo?”, chiese guardando in terra con le guance rosse.

“Ero convinto di morire per quando eri bravo, Haz”, mormorò abbracciandolo e sorridendo per la dolcezza che ispiravano le inutili insicurezze che ogni tanto il più piccolo aveva.

 

 

 

“Niall ricambia la tua cotta”, erano nel letto della camera d’albergo di Zayn, entrambi nudi ed intontiti da un orgasmo, quando Harry decise di rivelare la novità al più grande, “cioè, penso di averlo aiutato a capire questa verità ed in più gli ho fatto notare come si sia comportato da principessa tradita dopo che ci aveva visto la seconda volta”, Zayn non capiva esattamente come il rimming avesse potuto ricordare ad Harry di riferirgli tale cosa, ma almeno ora capiva come mai i due più piccolini avevano speso l’ultima settimana a parlottare in ogni momento di pausa che avevano; certo, sapere che stavano parlando di lui non era rassicurante, ma almeno sembrava non volessero uccidere, “in più se pensiamo a quello che mi ha detto Louis-”

“Cosa ti ha detto Lou?” con la mano carezzava lento il petto del più piccolo, guardando i brividi che si formavano sulla pelle pallida per il suo sfiorarlo.

“Sai che martedì Niall era intrattabile e continuava ad evitare entrambi?”, iniziò il più piccolo girandosi sulla pancia per poterlo guardare negli occhi, “e sai che quando succede qualcosa che lo sconvolge deve sempre parlarne con qualcuno di noi? In genere Liam, no?”, Zayn annuì ed un’altra volta si chiese se Haz lo facesse a posta per farlo impazzire di essere così lento, “quella sera Louis era in camera di Liam a dormire, per ovvi motivi, quando ad un certo punto è arrivato Niall. All’inizio volevano mandare via Louis per rimanere a dormire ed a confidarsi da soli, ma poi lui si è messo a fare una scenata sul fatto che non si fidano di lui e così via, così l’hanno lasciato dormire con loro. Cosa anche giusta, visto che Liam e Louis sono la coppia e Niall era il terzo incomodo”.

“Haz, possiamo arrivare al punto?”, chiese Zayn facendo sbuffare il più piccolo.

“In pratica Niall ha raccontato a Liam che ci ha sognato. Ha fatto un sogno erotico su noi due e per tutto il giorno non ha potuto guardarci negli occhi, hai capito? Tutto sta andando secondo il mio piano!”, Zayn cercò di ignorare l’immagine di Niall scatenata da quella frase.

“Cosa stai combinando Haz?”, borbottò mentre si sporgeva a prendere una sigaretta ed il posacenere dal comodino.

“Sorpresa! Però entro domani sera lo scoprirai! Sono così felice di queste due giornate di vacanza!”, ormai la sonnolenza post orgasmo era sparita per lasciare spazio ad un altro tipo di eccitazione, “però devi ricominciare a parlare con Niall”.

“Non so se te ne sei reso conto, ma se con te, dopo martedì, non ha avuto più problemi ed avete ripreso a fare i migliori amici, con me scappa ogni volta che entro in una stanza”, accese la sigaretta e sentì il sesso del più piccolo risvegliarsi pigro contro la sua gamba per via di quel semplice movimento.

“È convinto che tu lo stia evitando”, lo informò mentre iniziava a strusciarsi piano, nascondendo il viso contro l’incavo del suo collo, “so che in realtà è lui ad evitarti, ma stiamo parlando di Nì. Si è fatto un viaggio mentale ed ora ti evita perché è convinto che tu lo eviti”, nonostante la mancanza di senso di una simile motivazione, Zayn lo capì e dovette dare ragione al più piccolo, “ma ora credo di avere bisogno di un ripasso generale di tutte le lezioni precedenti, signor maestro”, ridacchiò mentre iniziava a lasciargli una scia di succhiotti lungo il petto e faceva scivolare via il lenzuolo; Zayn, reclinando il capo e pensando a Niall, lo lasciò fare.

 

 

 

“Ehi Nialler”, quella stessa sera, sapendo di poter trovare tutti nella suite di Liam – quella più grande – a guardare xFactor, Zayn andò a cercare il biondino per poterci chiacchierare un po’, sia per il consiglio di Haz sia perché, dopo una settimana in cui non parlavano, gli mancava. Entrando nel salottino della stanza, trovò Liam e Josh guardare annoiati il programma mentre Louis sbraitava sulll’incompetenza della gente, offeso che avessero eliminato il suo cantante preferito, ma nessuna traccia dell’irlandese; salutando velocemente con un gesto del capo, si diresse nella piccola cucina, trovandolo a mangiucchiare della pizza, con un po’ di bottiglie di birra davanti a lui.

“Ciao-oh, Zayn!”, non appena si girò e lo vide, Niall rovesciò tre bottiglie di birra, per fortuna vuote, si bloccò per un istante e poi cercò con lo sguardo una via di fuga, con l’alcool che rendeva più palesi i suoi movimenti.

“Le hai bevute tutte tu?”, chiese avvicinandosi, raccogliendo le bottiglie scivolate ed osservando il biondino sussultare quando per sbaglio gli sfiorò una mano.

“Sì. Cioè, no! O forse sì”, aggrottò la fronte e fissò il bancone come se potesse trovare in quello una risposta, “stavo bevendo con Louis e Josh, ed anche loro hanno bevuto un bel po’, poi loro sono andati via. Cioè, di là a vedere xFactor ed io sono rimasto qua con le birre”, si interruppe quando sentì ridacchiare Zayn e si mise a fissarlo, attento.

“Va tutto bene Niall?”, appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla e se lo tirò contro, abbracciandolo, “è da tanto che non parliamo”, aggiunse appoggiandosi con le labbra sulla sua fronte.

“Sì, sto bene”, la sua voce suonava soffocata visto che parlava con la bocca premuta contro il suo petto, ma Zayn riuscì lo stesso a sentirlo, “e tu? Con Harry?”, con uno scatto inaspettato si staccò da lui, spingendosi con le braccia e fissandolo negli occhi.

“Niall”, si avvicinò nuovamente a lui, facendolo indietreggiare, “Niall, si può sapere che cosa ti ho fatto? Perché mi tratti così?”, ormai Niall era con la schiena contro il frigorifero e Zayn era ad un soffio da lui, guardandolo quasi disperatamente.  
L’irlandese, dopo essersi girato a controllare la porta, si alzò lentamente sulle punte ed appoggiò le mani sulle spalle del più grande, fissandolo; dopo pochi istanti, in cui Zayn non osò muoversi, appoggiò delicato le proprie labbra su quelle del moro, in un bacio tenero e senza lingua.  
Durò solo pochi istanti poi, dopo essersi staccato ed aver appoggiato la fronte al petto del pakistano, scosse la testa e se ne andò nell’altra stanza, rannicchiandosi contro il fianco di Liam, con gli occhi chiusi; Zayn, ancora immobile come lo aveva lasciato il biondino, passando la lingua sulle labbra, sentì chiaramente il sapore della birra. 

“Tutto bene amico?”, la voce allegra di Josh lo risvegliò dallo stato di trance e, dopo aver annuito velocemente, si ritirò in camera sua, cercando di dormire e di non pensare a quanto gli desse fastidio non capire cosa succedesse intorno a lui.

 

 

 

Dopo aver passato il loro giorno di riposo chiuso in camera, a parlare al telefono coi fratelli Riach ed a riposarsi, l’ultima cosa che voleva quella sera era di andare alla festa che i ragazzi avevano organizzato nel bar dell’albergo; non aveva una gran voglia di rivedere Niall dopo il bacio che questo gli aveva dato, soprattutto tenendo conto della probabilità che il più piccolo non se lo ricordasse neanche.  
Il problema era che quando Louis Tomlinson si metteva in testa una cosa, nessuno sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere il contrario, che si trattasse di organizzare un torneo di calcio benefico o di una festicciola per tutti loro in una serata libera; quindi, quando alle dieci di sera il più grande, ubriaco e con Liam al suo fianco che cercava di zittirlo, iniziò a bussare insistentemente alla porta di Zayn, questo non poté fare altro che seguirli verso il piano terra.

“Adesso bevi, perché siamo tutti ubriachi quindi devi esserlo anche tu”, erano arrivati al bar che, per l’occasione, era aperto solo ai membri della crew, “poi parli con Niall e risolvi qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo perché se viene a dormire nel letto di Liam ancora una volta, non mi farò più problemi e farò sesso con il mio ragazzo davanti a lui”, Zayn sospirò ed il più piccolo fece un gemito strozzato, dando un pugno sul braccio di Louis.  
Arrivati nella sala lasciò che i due ragazzi raggiungessero Sandy e Lou e si diresse verso il bancone vicino a Josh e Jon, intenti a chiacchierare condividendo una bottiglia troppo colorata per non essere alcolica; si fece passare un bicchierino e si unì al loro discorso, ascoltandoli parlare di musica e strumenti musicali.  
Dopo mezz’oretta di discussioni approfondite su batterie e chitarre in cui Zayn si limitò a bere ed a fissare un punto vuoto del tavolo - ed a inviare messaggi a Danny quando sentiva di dover condividere un pensiero perché incapace di razionalizzarlo -, il moro si alzò e si decise ad andare alla ricerca di Niall. Fece un cenno del capo a Josh e Jon, che, conoscendolo, non avevano neanche provato a coinvolgerlo troppo nella conversazione, ed iniziò a girare per il piccolo bar dell’hotel, chiedendosi dove potessero essersi nascosti i due compagni di band mancanti. 

Girovagò un po’ per il bar e la hall vicino ad essa, trovandoli infine su un divanetto nascosto da una pianta, con due bicchieri ed una bottiglia semivuota davanti a loro; Harry stava bisbigliando qualcosa direttamente all’orecchio dell’irlandese e questo aveva un’espressione incantata mentre si appoggiava con la schiena al petto del più piccolo. Si avvicinò piano, cercando di capire cosa stessero dicendo e perché fossero così isolati dal resto del gruppo, visto che di solito Harry passava questo genere di feste con Louis e Niall cercava sempre di dedicare un po’ di tempo a chiunque.

“… prova ad immaginartelo, okay? Ormai lo abbiamo capito che questo genere di cose ti piacciono, vero Nialler?”, la voce di Harry era più bassa e roca del solito mentre sussurrava queste parole e Zayn non poté impedirsi di sussultare non appena notò che il biondino stava premendo il palmo della mano contro la patta dei propri pantaloni, “pensa alle sue labbra che succhiano piano qua”, mormorò il ricciolino mentre con la punta dell’indice sfiorava la clavicola dell’irlandese, “ed alle sue mani che ti stringono forte i fianchi mentre ti preme contro la porta”, Niall reclinò la testa appoggiandola alla spalla dell’amico mentre si abbandonava completamente con la schiena al petto di Harry, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, “pensa a lui che ti allarga le gambe con il ginocchio e preme la sua erezione contro di te; te lo immagini?”, la mano del biondino era ormai scivolata sotto i pantaloni e Zayn poteva chiaramente vedere i movimenti ritmici che compieva mentre gemeva incontrollato.  
Zayn fece un passo avanti e, alzando lo sguardo, notò che Harry lo stava fissando sorridendo, con le guance più rosse del solito per via dell’alcol e dell’eccitazione, mentre mordicchiava il collo di Niall.

“Nialler, guarda chi c’è qua con noi”, sempre stimolandosi, l’irlandese posò lo sguardo su Zayn, sussultando ed arrossendo mentre gli occhi azzurri diventavano più scuri per la troppa passione.  
Guardandosi intorno per controllare che l’atrio fosse ancora vuoto, Zayn si avvicinò ulteriormente fino a che, sedendosi sul divanetto, Niall non lo baciò di scatto, graffiandogli il labbro con l’apparecchio e facendogli sbattere la schiena contro il bracciolo. Distrattamente sentì la risata divertita ed eccitata di Harry e, come risvegliandosi, si rialzò di scatto e porse le mani ai due piccoli – Niall con lo sguardo ancora spaesato per la fine del bacio ed il ricciolino con gli occhi carichi di aspettativa. Tirandoseli entrambi contro e lasciando che l’alcol facesse ridacchiare come adolescenti eccitati – quali erano – tutti e tre, Zayn li sospinse dentro il vano dell’ascensore, schiacciando ripetutamente il tasto del quinto piano.  
Harry, una volta che le porte scorrevoli si chiusero, spinse contro la parete a specchio il biondino, baciandolo e disordinandogli i capelli tinti, giocandoci con le dita; alla vista dei due più piccoli, Zayn gemette e si appoggiò contro la parete dietro di lui, sfiorandosi l’erezione nascente. Quando un suono fastidioso segnalò l’arrivo al quinto piano, Harry tirò frettolosamente via le mani dai pantaloni di Niall e si girò per incamminarsi verso la stanza del più grande, sorridendo felice ed eccitato; non appena Zayn aprì la porta, il più piccolo si sfilò la maglietta e si giro a fissare serio i due amici. 

“Siete sicuri?”, ma Zayn era troppo concentrato a fissare come le guance di Niall diventavano sempre più rosse ed i suoi occhi sempre più scuri nel fissare il petto nudo dell’amico per poterlo ascoltare, “cioè, siete ubriachi ed eccitati, okay. So che a Zayn va bene e sicuramente anche a me”, nonostante il suo discorso volesse rallentare e rendere più certe le cose, Harry continuava a spogliarsi, lasciando scivolare i jeans stretti lungo le cosce, “ma Niall, per quanto io sia convinto che tu lo voglia, ti chiedo ancora: sei sicuro? Non impazzirai domani?”, coperto solo dai boxer, il ricciolino si avvicinò a Niall, circondandogli il collo con le braccia ed appoggiandosi con la fronte alla sua, “e posso stare qua anch’io o preferisci solo Zayn?”, a questa domanda l’irlandese si girò di scatto a fissare il più grande, con uno sguardo spaventato, ma subito Harry lo fece voltare verso di lui ed iniziò a baciarlo.

“Sono sicuro”, mormorò infine Niall con un accento strascicato, “tutti e tre”, aggiunse guardandoli, “se non è un problema per la vostra, uhm, relazione?”

“Ti ho già detto che non c’è nessuna relazione, okay?”, parlando, Harry, si avvicinò al più grande e, prendendogli la mano, lo condusse al letto, “e tu dopo devi ringraziarmi come si deve”, sussurrò poi senza farsi sentire dal biondino.  
Iniziarono a baciarsi e Zayn quasi sussultò quando sentì le labbra morbide dell’irlandese iniziare a solleticargli il collo, non aspettandoselo; staccandosi dal bacio, Harry lo obbligò a spogliarsi dalla maglietta ed iniziò a slacciargli i pantaloni stretti con Niall che lo imitava.

“Come ci organizziamo? Nel senso, chi con chi?”, esclamò entusiasta Harry sedendosi vicino a Zayn mentre Niall si sistemava sul lato opposto.

“Haz, cosa avevamo detto sulla tua capacità di ammazzare l’atmosfera?”, sussurrò roco il più grande mentre iniziava a baciare delicato il biondino, sfiorando la pelle morbida della coscia ed intrufolando la punta delle dita sotto l’elastico dei boxer.

“Volevo solo sapere cosa fare”, mormorò, obbligandoli a staccarsi e sporgendosi per poter baciare lui stesso l’irlandese davanti al viso di Zayn che li fissava rapito; dopo aver approfondito il bacio, Harry prese per la mano il biondino e fece in modo che lo seguisse, sempre con le labbra dell’uno su quelle dell’altro, in ginocchio davanti alle gambe del pakistano.  
Staccandosi da Niall, Harry fece in modo di liberare il più grande dai boxer, facendoli scivolare sulle cosce e buttandoli distrattamente lontano, poi spinse il viso del biondino vicino all’eccitazione di Zayn, scambiandosi un bacio sopra di essa, sfiorandola con le labbra ed iniziando a stimolarla insieme, nel bacio. Il moro, con gli occhi fissi sui due più piccoli in ginocchio davanti a lui, non riusciva a capire se fosse più eccitante lo spettacolo o la stimolazione in sé; facendo scivolare le dita tra i capelli dei cuccioli, li spinse ad avvicinarsi maggiormente.  
Harry, dopo un piccolo bacino a schiocco sulla punta umida, spostò la mano del più grande dai capelli biondi di Niall per guidare lui stesso il ragazzo a stimolare con le labbra l’erezione di Zayn, decidendo la velocità ed il ritmo dei movimenti del biondino, come a volergli fare da insegnante.  
Dopo aver lasciato un succhiotto sulla pelle sensibile dell’interno coscia e dopo aver bisbigliato all’irlandese di guardare negli occhi il più grande, Hazza si alzò e si avvicinò al comodino, recuperando il barattolo di lubrificante che Zayn portava sempre con sé; sedendosi vicino al pakistano ed iniziando a baciarlo – distogliendolo a forza dallo spettacolo del viso arrossato di Nialler – cominciò a prepararsi, sforzandosi di imitare quei movimenti che il moro gli aveva insegnato pochi giorni prima, mentre il biondino portava una mano a masturbarlo.  
Una volta che si sentì pronto, fece sollevare il biondo da terra, che, toccandosi distrattamente e liberandosi dai boxer, si mise seduto sul letto, come indicatogli dal più piccolo. 

“Perché stai comandando tutto tu?”, borbottò Zayn ad Harry, mentre gli lasciava piccoli succhiotti sul collo, alzandosi.

“Perché sono intelligente e sto preparando questa serata da una settimana,mentre voi due eravate troppo impegnati a piangervi addosso per-”, non finì la frase perché il più grande lo spinse sul letto, baciandolo e prendendo il comando.  
Aprendo le gambe a Niall, seduto con la schiena poggiata alla testiera del letto, e facendolo scivolare in avanti, Harry si girò con la pancia contro il materasso ed iniziò a lambire l’erezione dell’irlandese con le labbra mentre Zayn mordeva piano una sua natica pallida.

“Sei sicuro di voler stare così? Non vuoi una cosa romantica, occhi negli occhi?”, sussurrò al suo orecchio mentre il biondino gemeva incontrollato, cercando di zittirsi mordendosi una mano.

“Zayn”, con un rumore umido che si sentì chiaramente nella stanza, Harry lasciò scivolare fuori dalle proprie labbra l’erezione del biondino e si girò a fissare il più grande, “ti prego, non rovinare il momento!”, borbottò cercando di imitare la sua voce.  
Ridacchiando e baciandogli una spalla, il moro iniziò a penetrarlo piano, masturbandolo per distrarlo dal dolore e cercando di farlo abituare; una volta che il ricciolino provò a spingersi verso di lui con il bacino, Zayn iniziò a muoversi sempre più velocemente dentro di lui, tirandogli piano i capelli. Con le labbra Harry scivolò lento a succhiare i testicoli del biondino, scendendo sempre più fino a che non iniziò a stimolare con la lingua la sua apertura, penetrandolo leggermente e facendo sussultare sorpreso Niall che, inarcandosi e gemendo, nascose una mano nei ricci del più piccolo cercando di avvicinarlo maggiormente.  
Fissando l’espressione di puro piacere sul viso dell’irlandese, Zayn si spinse un'ultima volta nel corpo del più piccolo, venendo in lui e costringendolo a staccarsi dal biondino, tirandogli i capelli involontariamente; il moro crollò su di lui, facendolo ridacchiare eccitato, e poi si spostò sistemandosi sdraiato vicino ai due più piccoli, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. Harry, sollevandosi in ginocchio, si sporse a recuperare il barattolino lasciato aperto sul comodino – ormai macchiato – e continuò a preparare Niall, che, con gli occhi chiusi e le labbra gonfie dai morsi fatti per zittirsi, si masturbava velocemente nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del collo di Zayn.  
Nello spingersi in avanti, Harry baciò il biondino e, lento, entrò in lui, lasciando che si adattasse all’intrusione prima di iniziare a muoversi; dopo essere rimasto a fissarli per un po’, Zayn cominciò a depositare piccoli morsi sul petto e sulla pancia troppo pallida dell’irlandese finché non si ritrovò all’altezza del suo bacino e sostituì la sua bocca ai movimenti frenetici del polso del ragazzo. Sapeva di non essere troppo bravo, ma si sforzò per dargli più piacere possibile mentre il castano continua a spingersi in lui; le unghie – corte e mangiucchiate - di Niall iniziarono a graffiargli sia la schiena che la nuca e Zayn, chiudendo gli occhi ed ascoltando i suoi gemiti, sentì crescere nuovamente l’eccitazione.  
Poco dopo avere iniziato a stimolarlo anche con una mano, Niall venne sulle labbra di Zayn con un urlo strozzato; Harry, con due dita sotto il mento del più grande, fece in modo di avvicinarlo al proprio viso per baciarlo e, assaggiando il sapore del piacere del biondino, raggiunse l’orgasmo. 

“Niall, posso, uh”, con una mano a stimolarsi veloce, Zayn sostituì Harry tra le gambe dell’irlandese, guardandolo supplichevole, “posso -?”

“Sì, ti prego”, mormorò Niall, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata, continuando a sussurrare “ti prego, ti prego, ti prego” come una cantilena distratta, interrotta solo da piccoli gemiti.  
Appoggiando le caviglie del biondino sulle proprie spalle, Zayn si spinse in avanti per baciarlo sulle labbra, muovendosi velocemente in lui, con spinte sempre più brusche ed irregolari.

“Ti amo”, sussurrò piano, sulle sue labbra, mente il piacere prendeva il soppravvento e gli occhi dell’irlandese si spalancavano, spaventati.

Pochi secondi come immobilizzati, poi Zayn uscì dal corpo del più piccolo ed Harry, recuperata una salvietta, pulì tutti e tre, coinvolgendoli poi in un abbraccio ed iniziando a parlare esaltato; preparandosi per dormire, i due ragazzi più grandi, senza guardarsi ed aiutati dallo stordimento del piacere e dell’alcol, finsero che quel “ti amo” non fosse stato mai pronunciato.

 

 

 

Risvegliarsi con il respiro di Niall sul collo e coi ricci di Harry a solleticargli una guancia era normale, infatti dormire tutti insieme era una delle cose più belle con cui avevano imparato a convivere in quegli anni; la necessità di condividere esperienze con quattro estranei si era subito trasformata in bisogno di vivere ogni cosa insieme a quattro anime gemelle.  
Risvegliarsi invece con l’incertezza di aver rovinato uno dei rapporti più importanti della propria vita per colpa di troppi ormoni ed alcool, era una di quelle cose che Zayn avrebbe volentieri lasciato ai telefilm ed ai libri.

“Non sono più vergine”, la voce allegra – ma sempre insopportabilmente lenta – di Harry lo svegliò completamente, “non lo ero neanche prima, ma ora non lo sono in nessun senso e tu, Louis ed il mondo potete smettere di fare i superiori”, Zayn si sollevò dal letto, liberandosi dal groviglio di coperte che aveva creato quella notte, e, guardandosi intorno, si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi chiari di Niall, “okay, ma quando è finito il programma mi chiami? Devo aggiornarti!”, si sorrisero, ignorando la voce roca del più piccolo, ed iniziarono a vestirsi, cercando di non pensare a nulla, “gli ha detto che lo ama! Sono un cupido!”, entrambi si congelarono sul posto, “mi manchi! Salutami tutti lì in radio!”

“Ben svegliati”, girandosi verso di loro, Harry abbracciò Niall, baciandolo sulla guancia e stringendolo a sé mentre rivolgeva uno sguardo felice – con tanto di fossette, occhi luminosi e denti in mostra – a Zayn.

“Devo andare, scusate”, Niall si divincolò dalla presa del più piccolo e, dopo una rapida occhiata al moro, uscì dalla stanza; dopo pochi minuti, anche Zayn, zittendo con uno sguardo il ricciolino, abbandonò la stanza, andando a preparare la propria valigia ed a pensare.

 

 

 

“Possiamo parlare?”, erano sul tour bus da un paio d’ore; lui ed Harry avevano già discusso su come l’accordo tra di loro fosse ormai sciolto ed il più piccolo stava ora parlando con Josh mentre Liam e Louis erano rintanati nella cuccetta del minore, ascoltando un po’ di musica e baciandosi distratti. Tutto era insolitamente calmo ed il pakistano sospettò fosse opera di Styles o di Liam, avendo compreso la tensione che c’era tra lui e Nialle volendo aiutarli a risolverla.

“Certo, cosa c’è?”, l’irlandese si tolse le cuffiette dalle orecchie e sollevò le gambe, facendolo sedere ed usandolo poi come poggia piedi.

“Niall, puoi smettere di fare finta per un attimo?”, lo vide abbassare lo sguardo mentre giocava distratto con un buchino nei pantaloni della tuta che usava come pigiama.

“Io-”, iniziò a parlare ma, invece di finire qualsiasi discorso gli passasse per la mente, Zayn si bloccò a fissarlo; corrugando la fronte, Niall alzò lo sguardo per capire cosa stesse succedendo e, senza pensare, il più grande lo baciò. Continuarono a baciarsi per minuti, ritrovandosi poi senza fiato l’uno sull’altro con le mani sotto le magliette, i capelli in disordine e le labbra rosse e gonfie.  
Sapendo di non essere bravo con le parole, Zayn lo fissò nuovamente – ad un soffio dal poterlo baciare ancora ed ancora – ed aspettò che il biondino dicesse qualcosa.

“Tu ed Har-”

“Non c’è niente tra me ed Harry; te lo ha detto anche lui!”, borbottò nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla ed annusando il suo profumo dolce.

“Sì, ma sai come ragiona Harry. Vorrebbe tutti felici ed innamorati, senza rendersi conto che ogni tanto il mondo non è sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda”, Zayn lo morse piano sul collo, iniziando poi a leccarlo in modo da fare un succhiotto.

“Tutto ciò che ti ha detto Haz è vero. Penso di aver una cotta per te da tempi immemori; tu?”, stavano parlando sfiorandosi le labbra ad ogni parola.

“Okay, anch’io potrei aver una cotta per te”, un bacio veloce.

“Fra me ed Harry non c’è niente ed ora lui è di là con Josh”, un altro bacio.

“Louis e Liam stanno facendo i piccioncini diabetici in camera”, ancora uno.

“E noi stiamo facendo i piccioncini diabetici in salotto se non sbaglio”, Niall ridacchiò a quella frase e poi rimase a fissarlo sorridente.

“Quindi stiamo insieme, giusto? Non è solo un sogno?”, aggiunse poi velocemente, fissando il moro.

“St-”

“Siete diabetici! Vi preferivo da amanti tormentati fra un po’! Ed il vostro primo figlio deve chiamarsi Louis in mio onore!”, entrambi alzarono gli occhi al cielo, sussultando leggermente per lo spavento.

“Ma cosa? Sono stato io a fargli mettere insieme! Il bambino si chiamerà Harold!”

“Prima di tutto ti chiami Harry, scemo! E sei andato a letto con entrambi! Sai che aiuto; li hai incasinati e basta!”, ignorando la discussione infantile di Hazza e Louis, Zayn fece un altro succhiotto sul collo dell’irlandese, tanto per ribadire il concetto che era suo.


End file.
